There and Back Again
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: TESB Era Time Travel AU. After a strange disturbance in the Force occurs, Luke Skywalker finds himself helping a man claiming to go by the name of the father Luke thought was dead...
1. Prelude

**There and Back Again**

**Summary: **After a strange disturbance in the Force occurs, Luke Skywalker finds himself helping a man claiming to go by the name of the father Luke thought was dead...

**Author's Note:** I actually thought of this idea while I was reading the two stories I have posted about Luke going back in time to change the past and I decided to have a story that was the opposite of that. This is going to be slightly AU but I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I know the first chapter is short, it is just the prelude after all and I short of adlibbed many of the lines in this scene.

_**Disclaimer- **__I don't own Star Wars, I never have, I never will, the all mighty George Lucas does. If I did, many, many, MANY people would not have died as they did in the books and series._

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

"_Always in constant motion, the future is." ~Yoda_

_

* * *

_

_No one could believe that once something happened, nothing can change it._

_Perhaps they were right but when it comes to the Force, anything is possible._

_The future was never, _is_ never set in stone. A single event can change the entire course of what is to come._

_They say that once you start down the dark path, it will dominate your destiny forever. But what if the time and place of the event that forever sealed someone's fate was somehow compromised?_

_Compromised in such a way that the Force, itself, decided to take matters into its' own hands._

_

* * *

_

A surge of conflicted emotions surged through Anakin Skywalker's mind as he gazed at the weak old man who may be the only one who could save his beloved wife, Padmé.

The onslaught of Force lightning that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was directing at the Jedi Master known as Mace Windu was weakening him. Palpatine turned his weakening gaze to Anakin. "Anakin! Help me!" he cried.

"Don't listen to him," Mace yelled back, keeping his purple lightsaber in the way of the onslaught of lightning.

Anakin swallowed, several emotions continuing to surge through his body, most of which were helplessness and fear. "Don't, Master Windu, he must stand trial," Anakin protested.

"He already has the Senate under his control, Anakin," Mace said as Palpatine stopped shooting Force lightning at the dark skinned Korun Jedi.

"It's not the Jedi way, I _need_ him," Anakin yelled reaching for his lightsaber and pulling it off of his belt, his hand nearing the activation button.

"Don't, I…I'm too weak," Palpatine gasped sagging back against the wall Mace had pushed him up against.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Mace yelled raising his lightsaber to strike.

"No!" Anakin yelled igniting the brilliant blue blade of his lightsaber. But before he could swing it at Mace, a bright flash of blue light erupted in the room as if someone had thrown a thermal detonator into the office. Anakin was thrown off his feet in the violent impact and he immediately felt unconsciousness reach out to claim him.

* * *

_With the Force playing a hand in events to come, things are about to get interesting._

_The fate of the galaxy shall be changed as the past and the future collide._

_But will it be enough to stop the shroud of the dark side from falling? That has as of yet to be decided._

_

* * *

_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Yeah, I know I said I'd post this in August but I wanted so much to post the prelude now so I did and the sneak peek on my profile is for a much, **_**much,**_** later chapter.**

**Darth: yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Blaze: so that was the very short prelude and chapter one will come out as soon as I possibly can. It may be that chapter one will be posted in August, it depends. Reviews are, once again, most appreciated and I really hope that you liked this beginning.**


	2. Chapter I

**Blaze: finally I am able to update this story**

**Darth: why haven't you?**

**Blaze: because I've been busy with my other stories**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: so why now?**

**Blaze: I'm trying my best to update as many stories as I possibly can before school starts**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: here the first chapter and I hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Chapter I**

The icy planet of Hoth was covered with snow and large hills. The sky overhead was pale blue and Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes as he examined the white expanse of land in front of him. His tauntaun stopped when he pulled on the reins and he pulled out his macrobinoculars to examine the area.

_There is nothing here,_ Luke thought. _I never got why General Rieekan insisted that Han and I go out here when there isn't anything to worry about. _He narrowed his eyes as he gazed around with the macrobinoculars before he sighed and put the binoculars away.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven, Han ol' buddy, do you read me?" Luke called into his comlink.

"Loud and clear kid, what's up?" Han's voice sounded back and Luke noticed that his voice sounded a bit louder than usual but he figured that was because of the silence that surrounded him on all sides.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings," Luke commented.

"Kid there isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a star cruiser. Sensors are in place. I'm going back," Han replied.

Luke opened his mouth to reply when a brief disturbance in the Force struck him and he shielded his eyes as a flash of brilliant blue light exploded a few meters in front of him, illuminating the otherwise blank white expanse of land. He narrowed his eyes as the light faded. _What in the world was that?_ He wondered silently.

"Kid, are you there?" Han's voice sounded worried.

"I'm here, Han. I just saw something that struck me as odd. I think I'm going to check it out. I'll met you back at the base later," Luke replied.

"All right, kid, be careful," Han replied before he disconnected the transmission and Luke put his comlink away before urging his tauntaun toward the source of the bright blue light.

The tauntaun squealed in fright and Luke glanced at him before frowning. "What's the matter?" he asked the tauntaun before he glanced up as a wampa suddenly materialized out of nowhere in front of him. Luke thought quickly as he leapt from the tauntaun and went rolling on the ground as the wampa swung its' large hand at the tauntaun.

"Well, that's not good," Luke muttered backing away. He knew that the tauntaun's squeals had warned him and he also knew that he was barely able to escape getting hit by the wampa's large hand. The wampa grabbed the tauntaun before dragging it away and Luke sighed.

_Now how am I supposed to get back to the base?_ Luke thought. He turned his gaze back to the dip in the land that had produced that brilliant blue light. He walked toward it before climbing into the dip of the land.

He frowned when he spotted a man that looked to be around his age lying on the ground. It looked as though the man was unconscious but he didn't look injured. _Then again, I won't know unless I check for myself,_ Luke thought as he walked over to join the man.

He knelt down beside him before placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The man instantly stirred before blinking open brilliant blue eyes that looked nearly identical to Luke's own. The man sat up before gazing around and narrowing his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked finally.

"Hoth," Luke replied. "Are you all right? And how did you get here?"

"I don't know," the man admitted gazing around with confusion in his eyes. "Why would I be on Hoth? I was just on Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Don't you mean Imperial Center?"

"No, I mean Coruscant," the man retorted.

"Coruscant is known as Imperial Center. Are you an Imperial?" Luke asked almost self-consciously reaching for the lightsaber that hung at his belt.

"An Imperial? No, I'm a Jedi," the man said. Luke noticed that he had hesitated before he said that last word and he began to wonder if this man really was who he said he was.

"A Jedi?" he echoed. "But the Jedi are all but extinct." He decided at the last minute not to mention that he, too, was a Jedi just in case this man wasn't who he said he was. For all Luke knew, this man was a spy for the Empire and was saying he was a Jedi to gain access to the base and information.

"No they aren't," the man retorted angrily. "I just spoke with a few Jedi before I arrived in the Supreme Chancellor's office and then, suddenly, arrived here."

Luke was confused. _Supreme Chancellor? What the Force is going on?_ He wondered silently. "How can I believe you?" he blurted out.

The man blinked. "How can I trust you when I don't even know who you are?" he asked curtly.

Luke narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath to control his anger. "May I, at least, know your name?" he asked finally.

The man hesitated for a brief second as if thinking about whether or not to answer Luke's question. Luke felt him reach out with the Force and the man relaxed slightly. "My name is Anakin Skywalker," he said finally.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was surprised when utter shock and disbelief glittered in the young man's eyes. The man that was kneeling down beside him had been determined to determine whether or not Anakin was, what did he call him, an Imperial?, or not and now, Anakin's name seemed to have completely caught him off guard.

"You can't be Anakin Skywalker," the man said flatly when he finally found his voice.

Anakin blinked. "Why do you say that? I am Anakin Skywalker," he replied, struggling to control his anger.

"You can't be him, Anakin Skywalker is dead," the man protested.

"How can I be dead when I'm right here?"

The man narrowed his blue eyes. "You are not Anakin Skywalker so who are you?" he asked firmly.

"I am Anakin Skywalker," Anakin protested. He gazed around before narrowing his eyes. "Though I still haven't the slightest clue as to how I got to Hoth. I wonder of Obi-Wan is back from Utapau yet and has noticed that I'm gone."

"Obi-Wan?" the man echoed. "Obi-Wan's been dead for the last five years."

Anakin looked sharply back at the young man. _Obi-Wan? Dead?_ _That can't be possible, I just saw him a few days ago,_ he thought silently. "You must be mistaken," he said sternly.

"I saw him die, he was killed by Darth Vader," Luke retorted.

"_Darth_ Vader?" Anakin echoed, his eyes shooting wide with shock. _But that's a Sith name and the only Sith that I know is Sidious or Palpatine, now that Dooku is dead,_ he thought.

"Yes, he's the right hand enforcer of the Emperor," Luke said.

Anakin was getting more confused than ever. "But Palpatine is the only Sith lord since I killed Dooku," he protested.

"Dooku?" the young man echoed. "I have never heard that name before."

"Everyone has heard the name of Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists Movement, the enemy of the Jedi during the Clone Wars," Anakin said narrowing his blue eyes slightly.

"The Clone Wars?" the young man echoed. He was silent for a long moment before adding, "From what I've heard, the Clone Wars ended twenty-three years ago, right around the same time I had been born, I think."

_From what I've heard, the Clone Wars ended twenty there years ago,_ the young man's words echoed in the vaults of Anakin's mind and he suddenly remembered something. He remembered seeing that bright flash of blue light just as he was able to strike Master Mace Windu down and then he had, quite suddenly, appeared on this planet of Hoth.

_Did that blue light somehow transport me into the future? Is that even possible?_ Anakin thought. He paused for a moment before asking, "Why did you say Anakin Skywalker was dead?"

"Because he was, he died before I was born. At least that's what my Uncle Owen told me," the man replied.

"Owen? Owen Lars?"

"Yes, did you know him?"

Anakin was starting to feel a bit suspicious. Something happened during his confrontation with Mace in the Supreme Chancellor's office and, because of that, he was somehow transported into the future. _But if I am in the future then why is it that this man is saying I am dead? Did I die before the Clone Wars ended? What the Force happened? _He wondered silently.

"Yes, I knew him, he was my stepbrother," Anakin said finally. He paused for a moment before adding, "Can I at least know your name?"

"Luke," the young man replied. "Luke Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes shot wide with shock. _Skywalker?_ He thought. He knew that his wife was pregnant and he suddenly realized that he was staring at his son. _His_ son. _But that means that my visions were wrong and my wife did not die giving birth to my child,_ he thought.

"You look shocked," Luke commented.

"It's just…I'm not really understanding anything that's happening right now," Anakin admitted.

"Neither am I. You have the same name as my father, you know, if that is your real name," Luke commented.

Anakin blinked before narrowing his eyes. "It is my real name, Luke, my name is Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe that. All my life, people have told me that my father was dead, my aunt and my uncle, Ben Kenobi, everyone. How can you be my father when you've been dead for the past twenty-three years?" he demanded.

"Ben Kenobi?" Anakin echoed.

"Yes, his real name is Obi-Wan but I knew him as Ben," Luke replied.

"I knew Obi-Wan, he was my master before I was knighted and became a Jedi Knight."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Obi-Wan said that he was my father's master and my father had been killed by Darth Vader, a man who had once been Obi-Wan's pupil," he replied.

Anakin was surprised. _Why would this Vader kill me? And why did Luke say that he was Obi-Wan's pupil? Obi-Wan didn't have another Padawan after me, or did he?_ he asked silently. He didn't understand anything that was happening right now and he felt more confused than ever before.

Luke shivered suddenly. "It's getting colder," he said.

Anakin nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Is there a place we can go to get warm?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have anyway to get back to Echo Base," Luke admitted. He sat down before wrapping his arm around himself. "I may be able to contact my friend, Han, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to take both of us back to the base."

Anakin nodded. He paused for a moment before adding, "You still don't believe that I am who I say I am, do you?"

Luke sighed. "If you are who you say you are then I've been lied to for the last twenty-three years of my life," he replied. He paused for a moment as he examined Anakin. "Besides, you look to be my age, maybe a year or so younger, so how is it possible that you can be my father?"

Anakin blinked. "I hadn't even thought of that," he admitted. He narrowed his eyes in thought. "What do you know about the Force?" he asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"I know that it exists all around me. Ben started training me in the ways of the Force before he was killed. What does that have to do with anything?" Luke asked.

Anakin sighed. "I don't know if I'm right but I think the Force, somehow, managed to send me into the future. That's the only explanation that I can think of," he replied.

"It sort of makes sense but I didn't know the Force was able to do that," Luke admitted.

Anakin smiled faintly. "The Force can do many things, Luke," he replied. His eyes narrowed as Luke shivered again. He moved forward before he put his arms around Luke and wrapped his cloak around him.

Luke glanced at him with surprise in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You looked cold," Anakin replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I'd better call Han and tell him that I'm stuck here and I found someone out here," he said. Anakin nodded and Luke pulled out his comlink before dialing a frequency that Anakin couldn't see.

"Hey Han," Luke said into the comlink.

"Hey Kid, where are you?" an unfamiliar voice sounded at the other end of the comlink.

"Stuck in the middle of nowhere. My tauntaun was killed by a wampa and I found someone out here," Luke replied.

"An Imperial? Or a Spy?"

"Neither," Luke replied. "He's a…" He paused for a moment before glancing at Anakin.

Anakin shrugged. 'General,' he mouthed to his newfound son from the future though he was still a bit confused by that.

"He's a General," Luke responded to Han's question.

"I don't like this, kid. I'm on my way," Han said.

"But aren't they going to close the base up for the night any time now?"

"Kid, I won't let you and your new companion freeze out there. At least I know that you are safe but I don't want to be the one to tell Leia that you died of frostbite while you were stuck out there," Han replied before he disconnected the transmission.

Luke sighed as he put his comlink away. "That's Han for you. He may act like he doesn't care but he's got a kind heart," he said before he snuggled deeper into the warmth of Anakin's cloak. "Are you really my father?" he asked softly.

Anakin smiled. "I would say so, yes," he replied. "Your mother is pregnant with you as we speak." He paused for a moment before adding, "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "I was raised by my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. I think my mother died when I was born."

Anakin stiffened. _So that's it, Padmé won't die giving birth to my son, she'll die afterwards. But is there anyway I can prevent that from happening?_ He thought. _And would the Force have sent me to the future in order to figure out a way to change it? Is that why I was sent to this point in time?_

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: I'm tired, I'm bored, I have too many assignments to do and I'M OUT OF CAPPUCCINOS**

**Palpypie: uh oh**

**Darth: you better run**

**Palpypie: (Already half way across the country with Lucifer the Shark waiting for him in the sea)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post chapter two as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	3. Chapter II

**Blaze: yes, finally a new chapter, even if it is short.**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: and thank you to everyone who helped me get twenty reviews, here's chapter 2 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Chapter II**

Han Solo narrowed his eyes as a whirlwind of snow flew rapidly at him as he guided his tauntaun out of Echo Base. The snowspeeders weren't ready yet but Han wasn't about ready to let his friend die out in the snow. The former smuggler also knew that he couldn't trust the strange man that was with Luke.

He led his tauntaun quickly over the snow, narrowing his eyes as flurries of snow flew into his face. He pulled out his macrobinoculars before gazing through them at the stretch of white that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Han sighed. _I sure hope the kid is all right, _he thought.

"Come on, you smelly beast, let's get going," Han said before he and the tauntaun started to ride off again in the general direction of where Han had last heard from Luke. He couldn't help but wonder about the new 'general' that Luke found. There wasn't enough life forms on Hoth to fill a space cruiser and yet somehow Luke managed to find a man, let alone a 'general'.

_Could it be an imperial spy? I really don't like this,_ Han thought.

* * *

Luke shivered some more before looking up at the man that was his newfound father. He still couldn't believe it. For one, the man sitting next to him looked to be a year or so younger than Luke and for another, everyone Luke has ever come across said that his father was dead.

_But why would the Force send my father to the future? Was he sent to try and stop himself from getting killed or what? _Luke wondered silently shivering again and Anakin glanced at him before wrapping his cloak tighter around the young man.

"Thanks," Luke murmured silently.

"_Luke?_" A soft voice whispered through the flurry of snow that flew all around them and Luke glanced up, frowning when he recognized the voice.

"Ben?" he called.

A moment later, the ghostlike image of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi materialized before them, causing Anakin, his eyes widening with shock, to start swearing in Huttese, using curses that Luke understood and curses that were completely knew to the young Jedi.

"_Please stop that, Anakin, I had enough of that during our training sessions_," Obi-Wan said silently.

"What in the world is going on here?" Anakin demanded. "First I learn that my son is alive, that my wife is dead, that I was killed. I'm really starting to freak out."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "_That's the Anakin that I know and love_,"he said softly and Luke saw a brief gleam of pain and sadness in the old Jedi Master's eyes. "_Anakin, you've been sent to the past to see your mistakes. You will see many things that you wish you didn't. When you get back to your own time, you will be given a choice, one that will lead to the future you are currently in and the other will lead to a different future, one that has not been revealed to anyone yet_."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked again, this time more confused than frustrated.

"_I cannot say more than that, Anakin. Luke, I want you to take Anakin with you when you go to Dagobah_,"Obi-Wan said turning his gaze to Luke who frowned.

"Dagobah? Why would I go there, Ben?" he asked curiously.

"_There you will meet a great Jedi Master, one that also taught Anakin and I during our younger years of training_."

"Yoda? So that old rascal is still alive in the future?" Anakin asked slightly amused.

"You know him? And how did you know that?"

"There are very few Jedi that Yoda teaches directly, Obi-Wan and a man known as Dooku, were one of those few, though the old rascal didn't teach Obi-Wan for as long as Dooku," Anakin replied.

"_Just don't go calling him an old rascal to his face again, Anakin. He may be older and this may be several years in the future but he can still hit you with that gimer stick of his_," Obi-Wan said silently.

Anakin grinned. "I'll try to refrain myself from calling him that then, Master," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed before he disappeared and Luke gazed up at his father but before he could say anything, the shape of a tauntaun appeared from above the rise and Luke glanced up as Han guided his tautaun down from the snowy hill.

"Well, who might this be?" Han asked curiously leaping down from the tauntaun.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "What is that thing? It smells worse than a Hutt," he said.

"Yeah, well, it gets us around," Han retorted before looking at Luke as if waiting for the young Jedi to introduce Anakin.

"Han, this is Anakin Skywalker, Anakin, this is my friend, Han Solo," Luke replied gesturing to his father and his friend respectively.

"Skywalker? As in General Skywalker, one of the Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars some twenty years ago?" Han asked, startled. "All the reports said that you died near the end of the war."

Anakin shrugged. "I wouldn't know if I died, now would I?" He asked.

Han scowled and glanced over his shoulder as his tauntaun whined before collapsing on the ground, immediately motionless. "Well, there goes the idea of getting back to Echo Base before they shut the doors," he muttered. "I'll just start setting up the camp. But I want to know something."

"What may that be?" Anakin asked.

"Are you really who you say you are? I do not trust you. For all I know, you're a spy for the Empire who is using Anakin's name as an alias," Han said.

"Han, he was sent here by the Force," Luke said.

"The Force? Psh," Han snorted. "I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo, kid, you should know that by now."

"And what do you believe in? Money?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward before sighing. "I cannot say if I can prove to you that I am who I say I am," he said.

Han glanced at him. "All right. Here's a question. I learned this while I was studying the Clone Wars," he said.

"You? Studying? Wait until Leia finds out, she would die laughing," Luke said grinning.

"Hey, I wasn't always a smuggler, Kid," Han retorted. "I did spend a few years at the Imperial Academy, not that that did any good." He paused for a moment before adding, "All right, fine, I didn't study the Clone Wars, I just overheard this during one of my runs. They spoke about how General Skywalker and General Kenobi rescued Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of Count Dooku. What I want to know is what was the name of the ship this Palpatine was being held on?"

"The _Invisible Hand," _Anakin replied. "I should know that, I was there after all."

Han scowled.

"Shouldn't you be putting the shelter up, Han ol' boy?" Luke asked.

"Oh shut up, Kid," Han growled before he started to put the shelter up.

"He really doesn't like being wrong, does he?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. And he's lying about how he learned about that. I overheard General Rieekan telling Han about the Battle of Coruscant while we were on our way to Hoth," Luke said.

"Kriff, Kid, do you have to tell everyone the truth?" Han protested.

"I'm a Jedi, Han," Luke replied. He paused for a moment before adding ruefully, "Or I soon will be at least."

Han growled before turning back to his work.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, that was a very short chapter**

**Darth: no you think**

**Blaze: oh shut up, the next chapter will be twice as, and maybe three times, longer than this chapter and I'll try to update soon but only if I can get at least 30 reviews. Please, pretty please with a virtual cherry on top?**


	4. Chapter III

**Blaze: wow, I can't believe I got over forty reviews on the first three chapters**

**Darth: that is a lot, I suppose people like time travel stories**

**Blaze: I suppose so too**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 3 and sorry about the long wait, I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are welcomed. And a huge thank you to everyone who helped me get 47 reviews on the first few chapters. Oh and there's a mistake in the last chapter, I said past but I meant to say future but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.**

**Blah, Blah, Blah: **Anakin was in episode III when he was transported to the past

**Chapter III**

There was a bit of trouble when it came to escorting General Skywalker and Luke back to Echo Base, especially since Luke seemed to be freezing in spite of the cloak that Anakin had wrapped around his son's shoulders. Anakin found himself worried about his son who wasn't showing any sign of overcoming the cold that he got from spending all night in the snow. Also, throughout the night, Han was fighting with the equipment to set up the shelter.

Eventually Han got the shelter up and Luke managed to get some sleep but Anakin noticed that he was still shivering and coughing slightly. While the medical droid worked on him soon after they returned to the base, Anakin stayed at his side, still gazing with some surprise at the boy that was his son. _His_ son. The boy that wasn't even born yet in Anakin's own time period.

_But why didn't I raise him? Where am I in this future? And what did Obi-Wan mean by I'll see many things that I'll wish I didn't see?_ Anakin wondered silently as he watched Luke.

Luke slowly woke up before blinking open his blue eyes and looking up as he sat up. "I thought what happened was just a dream," he murmured rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Anakin snorted. "If it is then this is some bizarre dream," he said.

Luke chuckled. "I'll have to agree with that," he admitted before he glanced toward the door as Han and a woman that reminded Anakin vividly of Padmé walked into the room with a Wookiee just behind them.

"Hey Luke, it's good to see you up," Han greeted him.

Luke chuckled. "I still don't feel good though," he admitted.

Han smiled. "Ah you don't look so bad. You look like you can pull the ears off of a Gundark," he said.

"Thanks to you."

Han snorted. "That's two you owe me, junior," he said before he looked at the dark haired woman and added, "well I suppose you managed to keep me around longer, Princess."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's too dangerous for anyone to leave until the energy shield is up," the girl, a Princess Anakin supposed, retorted.

Han smiled. "I bet you didn't want me to leave because of how you feel about me," he said.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain," the dark haired woman retorted.

The wookiee let out a barking laugh and even Anakin's lips quirked in the beginnings of a smile. Han glared at the Wookiee. "Laugh it up, fuzzball," he said before he put his arm around the woman's shoulder. "You didn't see us in the South corridor where she revealed her true feeling feelings."

"Why you stuck up…half witted…scruffy looking…nerfherder!" the woman flared angrily shrugging herself out of Han's grip.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han protested.

Anakin snorted. "Do they argue like this all the time? It seems like it comes naturally to the two of them and I don't even know them," he said.

Luke chuckled. "They are always arguing," he said. He gestured to Leia. "By the way, Father, that is Leia, she's one of my friends, and the wookiee is Han's co-pilot Chewbacca."

The woman known as Leia glanced at Anakin. "Who's this?" she asked curiously.

"This is my father, Anakin Skywalker," Luke replied. He and Anakin had decided long ago, and in silence, that they wouldn't reveal where Anakin was from to anyone but Master Yoda.

Leia's eyes went wide with surprise. "My father, Bail Organa, spoke of Anakin Skywalker sometimes but very rarely as if he was hiding something from me. He said that Anakin died close to the end of the Clone Wars," she said examining Anakin with narrowed eyes. "How can he still be alive, and look as young as he does?"

Anakin glanced at Luke. "She's intelligent, she reminds me of a certain politician that I know," he said thinking about his beautiful wife Padmé Amidala. _Since Leia looks exactly like Padmé and Luke looks exactly like me, is it possible that Padmé is currently carrying twins?_ He wondered silently.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Who are you really?" she asked.

Anakin turned his blue gaze back to Leia. "I am really Anakin Skywalker," he said. "It took me a while to prove it to Han here but I am. To be honest, I am from the past."

Leia's eyes narrowed.

"The Force brought him to the future, Leia," Luke said softly. "For some reason, he was brought to the future and I haven't the slightest clue why and, apparently, neither does he."

"I've only heard tales about the Force," Leia admitted. "My father used to speak about Obi-Wan Kenobi and how he used the Force during the Clone Wars but I didn't think it had the power to send someone to the future."

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Anakin said while he thought about what Leia had said. She seemed to think Bail Organa was her father when, in truth, she looked nothing like Bail or his wife Breha and Anakin should know though he's only seen both of them briefly in passing. _Where my children separated after they were born? Why would Padmé let that happen? And where the Force was I? Is Leia really my daughter? Or do I just want to believe that my wife is carrying twins? I'm so confused,_ Anakin thought.

* * *

Luke was released from the MedBay later that day but only because the alarms were going off the wall and blaring loudly. Anakin hurried to his side once he saw him and Luke noticed that he had been speaking with General Rieekan. "Rieekan said that the Empire is invading. What exactly is the Empire?" he asked.

"From what I've heard, they took over when the Republic fell twenty-one years ago," Luke replied.

Anakin looked even more confused than before and Luke placed a hand on his father's arm. "Come on," he said. "You do know how to fly, don't you?"

Anakin snorted. "I've been flying since I was old enough to reach the control yoke," he retorted.

"Well then come on, you can help the Rogues and I distract the Empire long enough for the rest of the Alliance to evacuate. After that, we can head out toward Dagobah and see who this Master Yoda is," Luke said.

"I honestly can't wait to see how Master Yoda is in the future," Anakin mused quietly as he jogged after Luke toward the hangar bay of Echo Base.

"Wedge, Hobbie, we have a new pilot that can replace Tycho," Luke called over to two men who looked to be a bit older than Luke.

"Can he fly?" Hobbie asked.

Anakin was about to retort but Luke tossed him a warning glance as he said, "Yes he can. Dak, come on, we should get moving before the Imperials get through our defenses."

Anakin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Be careful," he murmured.

"Of course. I'll tell Artoo to get another astromech droid and another starfighter so that we can both fly out of here after the battle," Luke said.

"Artoo?" Anakin echoed. "He's here too?"

"Yes, you know him."

Anakin nodded once smiling faintly as if he was remembering something. Luke gently nudged him and Anakin blinked before nodding once and jogging over to his snowspeeder while Luke went off to join Dak.

"Are you ready, Dak?" Luke asked as he pulled on his helmet and climbed into the pilot's seat of the snowspeeder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dak replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself," Dak boosted.

Luke chuckled. "I know how you feel," he said before he closed the canopy to the snowspeeder and flew out of the hangar bay, contacting his father right away.

"Anakin," he said, deciding to keep the fact that Anakin was his father to himself. "You're Rogue Three since that's what Tycho was before he fell sick from frostbite."

"Copy that," Anakin called back.

"All right Rogues, form in and check in," Luke called.

"Rogue Two checking in," Wedge called over the comm.

"Rogue Three checking in," Anakin called and the other Rogues quickly followed suit.

"All right, attack pattern delta," Luke called before he switched to private channel. "Just follow my lead, Anakin," he added to his father who may not know about the plan that the rogues had formed.

"Copy that, Rogue Leader," Wedge called before the two groups split up and flew rapidly at the upcoming AT STs.

* * *

Han Solo hurried through the trembling corridors of the base before quickly walking into the command center. Although he was supposed to leave soon, he knew he really couldn't leave without saying goodbye, even if it was to Leia. He also wasn't entirely sure if he should leave especially since the kid, Luke, was alone with a man that he believed was his father.

Han still didn't believe it although Anakin did prove it by answering a question that no one but Anakin Skywalker could have known correctly. He didn't trust Anakin but he wasn't entirely sure as to why he felt suddenly so protective of Luke.

"Those shields aren't going to last much longer," he said as he walked over to join Leia and the others. Leia glared briefly at Han before looking at Rieekan and Han grumbled under his breath.

"We need to send out two transports at once," she said.

Rieekan narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we can protect two transports at once," he said.

"It's risky but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice," Leia replied.

"Launch patrols," Rieekan said; Han noticed he was a bit reluctant but he also knew that they had no other choice.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff," Leia ordered.

"Princess, you need to get to your transport as well," Rieekan pointed out.

"I will, General," Leia replied just as the base shuddered rapidly as another volley of blaster fire crashed into the base causing some hunks of ice to fall to the ground

"The shields are down," one officer called.

"Get out of here, General," Leia said quickly.

"You need to get to your transport, Princess," General Rieekan said.

Leia bit her lip as she thought long and hard about what to do. "I will. How long do we have before the Empire breaches our defensives?" she asked.

"There's no telling, Skywalker and the Rogues are keeping the Imperials at bay, I'll have to admit that General Skywalker is every bit the legendary pilot he was during the Clone Wars even if I am a bit iffy on admitting it really is him. But either way, they'll overcome us eventually so we need to get off of the planet as soon as possible," Rieekan replied. "But you must go now, Princess, if you are to escape."

"I'll make sure she get to their transport," Han said.

Leia glowered at him before sighing. "All right but get to your transports as well, General," she said before she hurried out into the icy corridors with Han quickly running after her and See Threepio, the golden protocol droid that Han instinctively remembered Anakin recognizing, quickly hurried after them asking them to slow down.

* * *

Anakin spun the snowspeeder around the blaster fire, causing his gunman, Hobbie, to glanced with some surprise at the young Jedi. "Focus on firing on those droids," Anakin called noticing the surprised looks he was receiving from his gunman as he swerved around a series of blasterfire and dialed Luke's frequency.

"Luke, are you all right?" he called.

"I'm fine, Anakin, focus on the task," Luke ordered.

Anakin bit his lip to keep from pointing out that Luke didn't have the right to order his father around. He had to remind himself that Luke was the commander of the Rogues and therefore in charge of everyone beneath his command, incidentally, that included Anakin.

"All right," Anakin said before he swerved around another droid and watched as Hobbie fired an attachment cable, under Luke's earlier instructions since blasterfire wasn't working, before nodding to Anakin.

Anakin swerved around the droids' legs, flying fast but staying far enough above or below the blasterfire to avoid being hit by it. Once he completed five rounds, he nodded to Hobbie who detached the cable and the droid, after trying to take a few steps, fell leaving it easy prey for the other Rogues.

"Got 'im," Hobbie shouted gleefully.

"There are still more to take down," Anakin called back before he gazed around as he sought out Luke's snowspeeder just in time to see blasterfire slam into it causing it to smoke rapidly but Luke managed to keep control of it.

"I lost my gunner, Wedge, you'll have to take this shot," Luke called over the frequency that was shared by all the Rogues.

"I've got it, boss," Wedge called back before he repeated Anakin's earlier attack and another droid was destroyed.

Anakin flew rapidly over the droids, narrowing his eyes when he felt a disturbance in the Force and saw Luke's snowspeeder spiral downward before crashing and skidding to a halt in the snow. _Luke!_ Anakin cried silently before swerving around the droid and scowling at it. He glanced at the controls and found himself wondering if he could put it on auto pilot.

"Hobbie, is there anyway you can fly this ship from your side?" Anakin called noticing that a droid was walking in front and behind Luke's crash snowspeeder.

"No but it can be put on autopilot," Hobbie said and Anakin nodded before his fingers quickly flew over the console and the ship moved into autopilot. Pulling out one of the thermal detonators that was in the cockpit of the snowspeeder, Anakin opened the canopy of the ship and, after unstrapping, leapt out of it, using the Force to propel his jump. He landed on the droid that was about to step on Luke, albeit Luke got out of the way in time.

Igniting his lightsaber with one hand, Anakin sank it into the top of the droid and sliced a hole big enough to put the detonator in. Once the hole was created, he activated the detonator and tossed it in before leaping into the air, using the Force as he flipped to propel himself directly into the cockpit of the snowspeeder he had been flying. The autopilot immediately moved the speeder away from the droid just as it exploded.

* * *

Han quickly hurried down the corridors toward the transport that would take Leia safely off of the planet of Hoth. A loud explosion sounded, however, and snow and chunks of ice immediately fell to the ground in front of him. Han leapt backwards tackling Leia to the ground to protect her from the fallen chunks of ice.

Scowling, Han got to his feet before gazing at the sudden wall of ice. "We won't be able to get out that way," he murmured before he pulled out his comlink and dialed the proper frequency. "Go ahead and take off, I'll get the princess off on the _Falcon,_" he called before he turned around and quickly hurried back the way they had come with Leia behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Threepio protested turning around and hurrying after him.

"Imperial troopers have entered the base, Imperial troopers have entered the base," General Rieekan called over the comlink and Han swore inwardly before quickly hurrying down the corridors.

"Come on," he said to Threepio and Leia. "We have to get out of here and quick." He and Leia entered the hangar bay where the _Falcon_ was parked before walking quickly over to the ship. Han, sighing when he realized they had left Threepio behind, hurried back, opened the door and promptly dragged Threepio, who was complaining, into the hangar bay.

Running across the deck, Han called up to Chewbacca, "Get 'er started, Chewie," before he glowered at Threepio and added, "Hurry up, golden rod, or you're going to be a permanent resident." With that, he quickly hurried into the _Falcon_ and Threepio quickly followed him, being the last of the four to get on the ship. Han closed the ship up before hurrying to the cockpit.

Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers appeared at that moment and Han scowled before he attempted to start the ship. The engine sputtered and then died and Han muttered a series of curse words as he quickly ran his fingers over the console in an attempt to star the _Falcon _up.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia said sarcastically.

"It might," Han retorted sarcastically. He finally managed to get the _Falcon_ started and it fired on the stormtroopers before turning around and blasting it's way out of the doomed base.

"This bucket of bolts will never get us passed that blockade," Leia protested.

"She's got a few tricks up her sleeve, Princess," Han retorted as he quickly guided the _Falcon_ away from Echo Base.

* * *

Luke landed the snowspeeder on the ground beside Artoo and noticed that Artoo had come up with another astromech droid, how, Luke wasn't sure, and another starfighter. Anakin landed the snowspeeder beside Luke's before leaping out of it and nodded to Hobbie who nodded in reply and flew off.

"We're going to Dagobah now," Anakin asked.

"Yes." Luke narrowed his eyes. "What was that back there?" He asked.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What was what?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"You, taking out that Imperial Walker, how did you do that? From what I saw, you practically leapt out of the speeder and landed on the walker several meters way, how did you do that?"

"The Force."

"Really? Wow, I didn't realize you could do that," Luke breathed his eyes wide with shock.

"Of course you can," Anakin said with a shrug. "Many things are possible with the Force. Come on, now, let's get going before those Imperials find us dawdling here."

Luke smiled. "You read my mind," he said.

"No, I just want to get off of this blasted planet as quickly as possible," Anakin said shivering. Luke noticed that Anakin hadn't changed into a flight suit like Luke had and was dressed in a dark version of the clothes that ol' Ben used to wear before he was killed. The lightsaber that hung at Anakin's belt closely resembled the one that Luke had clipped to his belt and he figured that was because Anakin was from the past and he was Luke's father and the lightsaber that Luke had had belonged to his father after all.

"Come on," Luke said before he jogged over to his starfighter, not missing Anakin's muttered, "Well, this place is still better than Tatooine," as he climbed into the cockpit of his X wing an began to prepare it for take off.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm UPDATING, I'M UPDATING!**

**Darth: and it's a seven page chapter, nice**

**Blaze: thanks. Most of the quotes for this story I'm stealing from the TESB part of **_**Far From Over**_** since those are exact quotes used in the movie and I really don't want to look online for the exact quotes again**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: well this is the update that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for and I want to thank all 26 reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU! And of course a huge THANK YOU to my other reviewers.**

**Darth: are you going to update soon?**

**Blaze: perhaps Friday, I don't know yet.**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Vader's going to think about the disturbance he felt (i.e. Anakin going forward in time), Han and Leia are going to get stuck in the asteroid field, and Luke and Anakin are going to arrive on Dagobah**

**Darth: YAY DAGOBAH! YODA! YODA! YODA!**

**Blaze: (laughs) so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	5. Chapter IV

**Darth: YODA! YODA! YODA!**

**Yoda: (pops up out of nowhere)**

**Darth: YODA!**

**Blaze: weird, here is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it. And I decided not to do what I said I was going to do in the last chapter in this chapter in the order that I said I would so I hope that you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who helped me get 68 reviews on the first 4 chapters. You guys are great.**

**Chapter IV**

The space above Hoth was filled with Star Destroyers and Han swore under his breath as he swerved around an oncoming TIE fighter. Leia was struggling to hold on to her seat as Han continued to swerve back and forth through the space. "We're never going to get out of this," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well watch this," Han declared before pulling the hyperspace lever but nothing happened.

"Watch what?" Leia asked curtly.

"Kriff. I'd better go see what's wrong with the hyperdrive this time," Han grumbled getting to his feet and dashing into the main hold of the ship with Chewbacca just behind him. Leia took over the controls but Han didn't worry about that at the moment; he was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with the hyperdrive. He climbed into the pit where the hyperdrive was located before examining it.

"Horizontal boosters. Alluvial dampers?" He murmured; however, it was obvious the dampers weren't the problem as it shocked him when he checked on them. "Ow! That's not it, bring me the hydrospanner." He shouted at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca growled before placing the toolkit at the edge of the pit and Han poked his head out of the pit to grab the hydrospanner. "I edon't know how we're going to get out of this one."

Suddenly, the ship shuddered slightly and the tool box fell into the pit onto Han's head. "Ow! Chewie!" Han exclaimed climbing out of the pit before frowning. "That wasn't blasterfire."

"Han, get up here," Leia's voice called and Han dashed into the cockpit before retaking the pilot's seat.

"Asteroids," she said pointing to the asteroids that were rising up in front of them.

Han grabbed the control yoke before flying toward the asteroid field.

"You aren't actually going into an asteroid field," Leia exclaimed.

"They'd be crazy to follow us," Han retorted.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3, 720 to 1," Threepio exclaimed.

"Never tell me the odds," Han retorted swerving around another asteroid. A TIE fighter attempted to follow them but slammed into an asteroid and exploded into a million shards of shrapnel, durasteel and fire. Han knew this would be his best bet at getting away from the _Executor_ and he was determined to avoid getting captured by the Empire.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leia murmured chocolate brown eyes narrowed as Han guided the _Falcon_ deeper into the asteroid field. "This is crazy."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Princess Leia," said Threepio but everyone in the cockpit ignored him.

* * *

Darth Vader was deep in thought.

It wasn't often that the dark lord of the Sith would be standing on the bridge of the _Executor_ thinking but the sudden disturbance in the Force brought many questions to his mind. He didn't know why but he felt something very familiar in the Force, something he has not felt in more than twenty years.

_That is impossible, _Vader thought angrily eyes snapping open.

"My lord?'

Vader turned to find Piett standing behind him. "What is it, Admiral?" he asked.

"My lord, we have spotted the _Millennium Falcon_ but it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk…" said Piett.

"Asteroids do not concern me. I want that ship, not excuses," Vader snapped.

"Yes my lord."

Vader turned his helmeted gaze back to the space beyond the transparisteel viewports as the _Executor_ entered the asteroid field but he found his thoughts constantly drifting to both the child that destroyed the Death Star, whom Vader was positive was his son, and the disturbance in the Force that occurred just before the battle on and above Hoth.

_What could have caused by disturbance? And why do I feel that familiar Force signature? It's not possible,_ he thought.

"My lord?"

"What?" Vader hissed glancing at Piett who wisely took a step back and saluted.

"My lord, the Emperor commands you to contact him," he said.

Vader swore irritably in his mind. The Emperor had the uncanny ability to contact him at the most inconvenient of times. "Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we may send a clear transmission," he snapped.

"Yes my lord."

Vader walked off the bridge, thoughts drifting again, before entering his communications chamber. He knelt down and the holographic image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked.

"There has been two great disturbances in the Force," the Emperor said. "One centered around the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have reason to believe that he is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

_And that confirms my suspicions. So the boy is my son? Palpatine lied to me. The kriffing sleemo!_ Vader thought angrily. "How is this possible?"

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader, you know this to be true."

Vader knew it was true, has known for the past four years, but the Emperor's words only confirmed it. "And the other disturbance? I have felt it but I do not know what has caused it."

"Unfortunately, Lord Vader, neither do I," the Emperor sounded irritated as if he did not like being kept in the dark, which he didn't. Vader disliked the feeling as well but he refused to tell the Emperor that he sensed a specific Force signature that should not be alive at this point in time. He wasn't even sure if the Force signature was the same one; more than twenty years had wiped all that remained of Anakin Skywalker from Vader and he wasn't sure if he could recognize his own signature now. However, the Force signature was so familiar, especially when placed beside his son's signature, that Vader couldn't help but wonder why and how for that matter.

"However," the Emperor went on, "it is time we returned to the matter at hand. The son of Skywalker cannot become a Jedi."

"He is but a boy, master," Vader said distractedly, "Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"Nevertheless, he must be taken care of."

"If he were to join us then he would become a valuable ally."

"That is so. Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my master." Vader lowered his head although he thoughts were not on his words; his thoughts were still on the second disturbance and the Force signature that was attached to it.

_How the stars could this have happened?_ He wondered silently.

* * *

"There it is. Dagobah," Luke said pointing to the green planet that was rising in front of them.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't look too inviting. Why the stars would Master Yoda come here to hide?" he wondered aloud.

"How should I know? I don't even know the guy."

"I was thinking out loud, son."

Luke laughed. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Master Yoda in this place. Artoo, do you pick up anything on the planet?"

Artoo beeped a negative before letting loose a series of beeps and whistles that clearly shared his misgivings.

"Hey, you aren't the only one who's having misgivings about this planet," Anakin said hearing the beeps and whistles through the frequency that was still open between himself and his son.

"You can understand him?" Luke exclaimed.

"Of course."

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"Really? That's surprising. I wonder why they would do that."

Artoo whistled.

Luke frowned as he glanced at the translations. "Wait a minute, Artoo just said that Threepio doesn't remember you. Why would he remember you?"

"Well, I sorta…built him," Anakin admitted.

"_You_ built him," Luke exclaimed. "But why is he so irritating?"

"I was _nine,_" Anakin protested.

"You built a droid when you were nine?"

"And won the Boonta Eve Pod Race on Tatooine," Anakin boasted.

Artoo beeped.

"I am not being conceited. I'm just stating a fact, Artoo," Anakin protested.

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"You've been spending too much time with Threepio, Artoo," Anakin said with a sigh shaking his head before he turned his gaze to the planet. "So are we going to go down there or not?"

Luke smiled before guiding his X Wing into the atmosphere surrounding Dagobah. Anakin followed him although Luke noticed that he had a bit less trouble navigating through the fog that filled the air. Luke, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble. The fact that he couldn't see nor could he pick up any readings on the planet made matters worse.

_Calm down, son. Stretch out with your feelings. Will the ship to land safely,_ his father's voice sound gently in his mind.

Luke frowned; how the heck was he supposed to do that?

_Let the Force flow through you. Take the control yoke and concentrate,_ Anakin whispered.

Luke closed his eyes before taking the control yoke and he felt the Force flow through him. He concentrated on getting the X Wing to solid ground and was surprised when the ship came out of the misty atmosphere and landed neatly on a patch of solid ground next to the swamp. Anakin's borrowed X Wing was resting on a patch of solid ground nearby and he was already waiting for him.

Luke climbed out of the ship before leaping to the ground. Artoo popped out of the cockpit before rolling away. Unfortunately, he rolled a bit too far and, with a sharp screeching whistle, rolled into the swamp.

"Artoo!" Luke called.

Artoo's antenna popped up and Luke sighed with relief.

Anakin chuckled before stretching out a hand and Luke watched as Artoo was lifted out of the swamp with a indignant whistle before placed on the ground beside Luke. "Hey, sorry Artoo. It was either that or get eaten by a swamp monster. Your choice."

Artoo whistled angrily before rolling away.

Luke glanced at the little droid. "He doesn't sound happy," he commented.

"He'll get over it. Let's go find Master Yoda."

"All right."

* * *

Anakin was of two minds on meeting Master Yoda. It was obvious that something horrible had happened in the past; why else would the Force send Anakin twenty some years into the future. Obi-Wan had told him that he was sent to the future to see his mistakes but he found himself what sort of mistakes he made that lead to his son being raised by his stepfamily and him being killed.

"Father?"

Luke's voice brought him out of his thoughts and Anakin blinked before glancing at Luke who was watching him with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked as he hooked Artoo up to a portable generator and began looking through his pack.

"I'm fine, son. Just thinking," replied Anakin. He felt a familiar Force presence as Luke finished fiddling with Artoo muttering something that sounded like "how the heck am I supposed to find this Yoda person?"

He turned to find Master Yoda sitting on a tree branch watching Luke. Yoda caught sight of him but said nothing although his eyes were narrowed. For a long moment, the two Jedi gazed at each other before Anakin inclined his head in polite greeting.

_Come from when do you?_ Yoda's voice sounded in his mind.

_I'm not entirely sure._

_ Occurred before you came here what did?_

_ I went to stop Mace Windu from killing Palpatine,_ Anakin replied silently.

Yoda nodded eyes still narrowed although Anakin knew he could sense the truth in Anakin's words. _Very well, Skywalker. Say nothing to your son you will. Test him I must,_ Yoda said silently.

Anakin's lips quirked into a grin. _Oh this is going to be funny,_ he thought knowing full well that Yoda likely heard that thought.

"You know," Luke said breaking the silence, "I feel something."

"Feel what do you?" Yoda asked.

Luke whirled around with his blaster in his hand pointing it straight at Yoda and Anakin resisted the urge to start laughing. "Like we're being watched," Luke said.

"Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm," Yoda said covering his face and Anakin found himself biting his lip as laughter bubbled in the back of his throat. "I am wondering; why are you here?"

Luke lowered the blaster. "I'm looking for someone," he replied.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?"

_Hint number 1,_ Anakin thought.

"Right…" Luke began searching through his stuff again although he did keep an eye on Yoda.

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm," Yoda said.

"I don't think so," Luke said turning his azure gaze to the little green dwarf. "I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Ohhh. Great warrior," Yoda laughed before shaking his head and climbing off the tree branch. "Wars not make one great."

_So true,_ Anakin thought watching as Yoda, being mischievous, began looking through Luke's stuff including his food. Artoo beeped in anger but fell silent when Anakin tossed him a look that told him to be quiet basically.

"Hey," Luke protested when Yoda took a ration bar and took a bite out of it only to spit it out in disgust. "Hey, that's my dinner.

"How do you get so big eating food of this kind?" Yoda said.

_I'm positive those ration bars are of the same stock used during the Clone Wars, _Anakin thought as his son took the food back before closing it and placing it away. Yoda then found a flashlight that Artoo promptly took from him only to cause the two of them to start fighting over it.

"Mine," Yoda said banging his gimer stick against Artoo.

"Artoo, let him have it," said Luke with a resigned sigh. Artoo beeped but let Yoda have the light.

Anakin was still trying to stop himself from laughing like crazy.

"I need to find this Yoda person," Luke said before he glanced at his father, probably for some help, but Anakin was too busy trying not to laugh that he didn't acknowledge the silent plea.

"Take you to him I can. Yes?" Yoda said before he began waddling away. "Come, come, take you to him I will."

Luke glanced at Anakin. "Father…" he began.

Anakin shrugged. "It's you choice, son. I sense no deceit in him however," he said.

Luke sighed. "All right. Artoo, stay here and watch the camp."

Artoo whistled once in response.

Later that day, it was raining hard and Anakin was positive Artoo was not happy at being left out in the rain. He and Luke were crouched, well Anakin was practically lying down in an effort to avoid banging his head on the roof, inside Yoda's little home.

"I don't understand. Why can't we see Yoda now?" Luke asked confused.

"Patience. A time to eat it is for the Jedi too," Yoda said.

_Another hint, _thought Anakin with a smirk.

Luke reluctantly served himself but Anakin, knowing Yoda could barely cook to satisfy himself, let alone anyone else, refused. Yoda hit him on the shin with his gimer stick as he walked past. _Heard that I did, Skywalker,_ Yoda's voice sounded in his mind.

_Blast._ Anakin fortified his mental shields.

"How far away is Yoda?" Luke asked finally glancing at Yoda as he put the bowl on the ground. "Will it take us long to get there when we leave here?"

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience."_ Patient? A Skywalker?_ "Soon you will be with him," Yoda said before tossing a look at Anakin that told him he had heard his thought.

_Blast it again,_ Anakin thought.

Yoda was silent for a long moment as he waddled past Luke. "Why wish you become Jedi?" he asked.

Luke was silent for a long moment. "Well, mostly because of my father, I guess," he said glancing at Anakin with a small smile on his face.

"Ahh…father. Powerful Jedi was he. Powerful Jedi," Yoda said.

Anakin wondered if he was to take that as a compliment or not.

Luke frowned suspicion crawling across his blue gaze. "Oh come on!" he scoffed, "How can you know my father? You don't even know who we are. Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time."

Yoda sighed before looking away from Luke. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

"Did you really expect my son to have patience?" Anakin asked just as Obi-Wan's voice said, "He will learn patience."

Yoda grunted before glancing at Luke who was staring wide-eyed at the Jedi master. "Much anger in him…like his father."

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Was I any different when you taught me? Or Anakin for that matter?" Obi-Wan's voice asked.

Yoda sighed.

"Yoda?" Luke breathed.

"Ready to be trained he is not," Yoda said with a sigh.

"But I am ready. Ben, Father, tell him. I'm ready!" Luke exclaimed sitting up sharply and slamming his head against the ceiling of the home.

Anakin lost it then and started laughing like crazy.

Luke whirled around. "You knew?" he exclaimed. "You knew who he was all this time and you let me look like a fool."

Anakin was too busy laughing to answer.

"Told you he did not on my orders," Yoda said. "Test you I was to. See if gained patience you did. Wrong I was. But then, your father Anakin Skywalker was so expected that I should have. Stop laughing you will, Skywalker!"

"I'm sorry…it's…just…" Anakin burst out laughing again. "He gave you so many hints and yet you didn't acknowledge _any _of them. Even if I never knew Master Yoda before, I probably would have put two and two together sooner."

"Not much sooner," Obi-Wan's voice said.

"Oh way to kill the mood, Master," Anakin said rolling his eyes as he finally got control of his laughter. "However, Master Yoda, I agree with Luke. He's ready."

"Too old he is," Yoda declared finally. "Yes, that's it."

"Please, Master Yoda, just give me a chance. I'm not afraid," Luke declared.

"You will be," Yoda said ominously, "you will be."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "That's Yoda speak for yes, he will train you," he said to Luke who looked confused.

"Be quiet you will, Skywalker. If wanted your input I did then ask for it I would have," Yoda said curtly.

Anakin grinned. "Ah you know me Master Yoda. I speak before I think sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Obi-Wan's voice echoed. "That is the biggest understatement I have ever heard."

"Really funny, Master, really funny."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the seven page chapter 4 of this story**

**Anakin: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: the test, Cloud City, vision and, maybe, arrival on Bespin for Luke. Don't know if I'll include that in the next chapter or not. I really haven't decided yet**

**Anakin: cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon, considering it took me, wow, exactly a full **_**year**_** to update this story but, yay! I'm finally updating it**


	6. Chapter V

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Anakin: what's going to happen in this chapter? Is Luke gonna make a fool out of himself again?**

**Luke: (scowls) very funny, father**

**Anakin: (laughs)**

**Blaze: here is chapter 5. This story, I have decided, is going to be really short. It might be ten chapter, it might be more, it might be less but it will be less than 20 chapters since it'll only cover the events of TESB and, maybe, ROTJ. Plus, this chapter jumps point of views a lot and a lot of the perspectives are very short.**

**Chapter V**

Anakin followed Luke and Yoda as they ran through the forest, hoping from branch to branch and swinging from tree to tree. Luke was very quick but he was sweating by the time they came to a stop. Anakin leapt to a stop next to time as Yoda, who was riding on his back, was speaking to him in a low voice. Anakin froze as Yoda's words came to him.

"Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force," Yoda said. "But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will," Yoda turned and locked eyes with Anakin, directing his next words at him rather than at Luke, "as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

Anakin froze. _Obi-Wan's apprentice! Me? Is Master Yoda talking about me? I'm the only one who's been Obi-Wan's apprentice,_ he thought.

"Vader," Luke said breaking into the silence while Anakin was attempting to process what Yoda had said. "Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked.

"No, no, no. Quicker, easier, more seductive," Yoda said.

Luke frowned. "But how am I to know the good side from the bad?" he asked.

Yoda, Anakin noticed, was directing the majority of his words at him. "You will know…when you are calm, at peace, passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, _never_ for attack." Yoda was still gazing at Anakin before he said, "Stop for now we will. A bit too much information for your father to handle this was."

Luke turned to look at his father. "Father, are you all right?" he asked. "You look pretty pale."

Anakin remained silent thinking over what Yoda had said. "I think...I need to be alone," he whispered before he turned around and hurried off.

"Father!" Luke cried but Anakin ignored him as he ran through the swamp.

He finally came to a stop in a clearing before sinking to the ground. "Master?" he whispered. "Please, Master, I need to speak to you."

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan's Force spirit materialized in front of him. "_Yes Anakin?_" he said.

Anakin gazed up at his master. "Is this the mistake you told me I would make? That I turned to the dark side and became a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vader?" he asked quietly.

"_That is only part of it, Anakin,_" Obi-Wan said softly. "_There is much more that you don't know yet. If you want to learn everything then you will have to talk to your alter ego. I cannot tell you anything._"

"I can't believe I would do this," Anakin whispered. "Why would I do it? What happened? Please master, there must be something else you can tell me."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "_I'm afraid I can't, Anakin,_" he said softly. "_I would if I could._"

Anakin felt his eyes fill with tears and he quickly wiped them away. "Could it have something to do with what I was about to do when I was sent to the future?" he asked.

"_It's possible,_" said Obi-Wan, "_but I don't know what happened before you were sent here. The Force refuses to show me. I believe your alter ego is the only one who knows what happened before you were sent here. You'll need to ask him if you want to know._"

Anakin snorted. "Won't it be surprising for him to see me after so many years?" he said.

Obi-Wan snorted. "_Yes, it probably will be surprising,_" he admitted. "_You don't have to exactly speak to him face to face, Anakin. You two are each other after all. If you wanted to then you could easily speak to him through the Force. Now, I think it would be best if you return to your son and Master Yoda. Luke's getting worried._"

"What do I tell him?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"_Tell him nothing. He has to figure it out on his own._"

"But how?" Anakin protested. "What'll it do to him if he does figure it out on his own?"

"_I do not know, Anakin,_" said Obi-Wan and then he disappeared and Anakin was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Is my father going to be all right?" Luke asked as he sat down on the ground next to Master Yoda.

"Be all right your father will," Yoda said. "Take in what I have said he must and come to terms with it he will."

"Why did he react that way when you mentioned Vader?"

"Tell you that I cannot. Learn you must on your own." Yoda closed his eyes before opening them and adding, "Coming back your father is."

Almost as soon as Yoda finished speaking, Anakin stepped into the clearing, a look of deep thought in his azure eyes. He sat down next to Yoda but said nothing and Luke found himself examining his father for a long moment before the dark sensation he had been feeling since they arrived in the clearing came to him again.

"What's that?" he asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground before pointing to a cave that lay nearby. "The dark side it is."

"Now I can understand why you chose to hide here," Anakin said breaking his silence. "The dark side masks your Force presence so the Emperor and Vader won't be able to sense your presence and wouldn't even think to look here because of the dark side's presence."

Yoda nodded. "Yes," he replied. "The best place to hide it was." He turned his gaze to Luke before adding, "Go in there you must."

Luke hesitated. "What's in there?" he asked.

"Only what you take with you," Yoda said.

Luke started to reach for his belt before glancing at his father but Anakin was deep in thought and didn't seem to have noticed the glance Luke was tossing at him. Luke sighed; he figured he would have to decide whether he would take his lightsaber with him or not. Deciding he may as well be safe rather than sorry, he clipped his belt around his waist and started toward the cave.

"Need those you will not," Yoda said.

Luke continued walking; he wasn't stupid, he was determined to take something with him just in case whoever was in the cave was dangerous. He slipped into the cave before wincing when his arms brushed against the thorns on the vines. He walked slowly, the dark side sensation grew stronger, stronger almost as if it was pulling at him, begging for him to give in to the darkness and Luke found it hard to push the sensation away.

Luke entered an area of the cave in which the very land seemed to seep with the dark side of the Force and harsh, respirator breathing came to Luke. He ignited his father's lightsaber as Darth Vader walked into the cavern. Vader ignited his crimson blade and the two of them faced each other.

* * *

"Interfere you cannot," Yoda said firmly to Anakin who was about to stretch out with the Force to help his son.

"But Master Yoda..." Anakin began.

"No, his test this is," said Yoda. "Face the darkness he must if become a full Jedi Knight he is to."

"And in doing so he has to face my alter ego?" Anakin asked raising his eyebrows as he was positive that was who Luke was facing in the cavern.

"Know Vader is your alter ego he does not."

"That doesn't help me in the slightest." Anakin fell silent before closing his eyes and slipping into a meditative trance.

"_You're actually meditating without me forcing you to do so? I'm shocked,_" Obi-Wan's voice said.

"Oh shut up, Master."

Obi-Wan's laugh echoed in the vaults of Anakin's mind as he went back into his meditation while he waited for his son to either pass or fail his test.

It was about ten minutes later that both Yoda and Anakin felt that Luke had failed the test. Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he let out a long sigh. "I blame it on his lack of training," he said finally when he and Yoda had been silent for several long minutes.

Yoda sighed. "Enough time to train him Obi-Wan didn't have. Killed by Vader he was before finish Luke's training he could," he said.

Anakin's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that _I_ killed Obi-Wan? He's my best friend, my brother, the father I never had! Why would I kill him?"

Yoda shook his head. "Answer that only Vader can," was all he said in response before he stood up as Luke made his way back into the clearing.

* * *

Figuring out where the _Millennium Falcon_ was going after they escaped the _Executor_ took a bit more time than Vader would have hoped. In truth, it was only because of Boba Fett that he was able to find out where the freighter was heading to next. And he managed to arrive on Cloud City, which lay above the gas planet of Bespin, before they did as was evident by the lack of a freighter anywhere in Cloud City. Not to mention, the administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian, was more than happy to agree to Vader's demands; that was only because Vader threatened to leave a permanent garrison on Cloud City.

Calrissian wasn't too happy with that thought so he agreed to help lure Skywalker in with his friends.

However, Vader found his thoughts drifting to the disturbance he felt. It was centered around his son and, yet, part of it was centered around Vader himself. It was confusing; the Force presence that Vader felt and associated with the disturbance was similar to his own but with the lack of the dark side.

_That's impossible,_ Vader thought angrily. _I killed Skywalker. He's dead!_

Of course, that's was Vader wanted himself to believe; he wanted to believe that his alter ego, his weaker self, was dead and buried but the disturbance shattered the illusion like it was a thin piece of glass.

_I will have to meditate on this matter further, _he thought.

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes as Han guided the _Millennium Falcon_ to the landing bay outside of Cloud City. After narrowly escaping the Star Destroyer, the _Executor_, by hiding just beneath their sensory dish and floating away with the rest of the garbage after they left the asteroid field, Han decided they would go to Bespin to meet with his old friend Lando.

And Leia found she didn't like this idea one bit.

"Are you sure he'll help us?" she asked Han as the _Falcon_ finished landing on the landing pad.

"I'm sure," Han said.

Chewbacca growled.

"I'm sure he's forgotten about that by now, Chewie," Han added to the wookiee before standing up and making his way toward the boarding ramp.

"Oh, no one here to greet us," Threepio said.

At that moment, the doors leading into the facility opened and a dark skinned man dressed in robes with a humanoid just behind him walked over to join them. Han nodded at Lando. "See, my friend," he said walking over to join Lando before glancing at Chewbacca.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler," Lando said coming to a stop in front of Han. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, after what you did." He made to hit Han but, instead, hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Han. What are you doing here?" he asked releasing Han.

"Ah repairs," said Han.

"What've you done with my ship?"

"Your ship? I won it from you fair and square."

Lando smiled faintly. "I'll have my men take a look at it. How you doin' Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?"

Chewbacca barked in agreement.

"My, who's this?" Lando asked the instant he caught sight of Leia.

"Leia," Leia replied curtly eyes impassive.

"Hello, I am Lando Calrissian," Lando said taking Leia's hand and kissing it.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the charm, Lando," Han said rolling his eyes as he took Leia's hand in his. Ever since they kissed onboard the _Falcon_ while they were in the mouth of that asteroid monster, Leia wasn't as embarrassed to have Han hold her hand. In fact, it felt rather nice although she wouldn't dare say that out loud. Han guided her past Lando who watched her go and ignored Threepio as the protocol droid introduced himself.

* * *

Anakin watched as Luke meditated nearby, on one hand with items such as his lightsaber and Artoo Deetoo starting to rise. Artoo whistled in protest as he was lifted into the air and Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll put you down gently, Artoo," he said.

"Be quiet you will, Skywalker. Concentrate Luke must," Yoda said from where he was balancing on Luke's foot.

Anakin glanced at his son when he felt pain come off his son in waves and Luke's face lost the concentration it had gained. He gasped before he stumbled and collapsed taking Yoda and everything he was holding up with the Force with him.

Yoda flipped to his feet before he landed on the ground and Luke slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "I saw – I saw a city in the clouds," he said.

Yoda nodded. "Friends you have there."

"They were in pain..." Luke murmured.

"It is the future you see," Yoda said.

"The future?" Luke paused. "Will they die?"

Yoda closed his eyes. "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future," he said glancing at Anakin who winced, knowing those words were directed at him just as they were directed at his son. It was as if Yoda was reminding him that the vision he had of his wife dying in childbirth may not come to past because of how quickly the future could change.

"I've got to go to them," Luke said.

"Luke, I really don't think that's a good idea," Anakin said softly.

"Decide you must, how to serve them best," Yoda agreed. "If leave now, help them you could; but you would destroy all for which they have fought, and suffered."

"I can't leave them. They'll die," Luke protested.

"You don't know that," Anakin said softly. "Luke, you need to think this through. If you go through with this then there's no telling what the consequences will be."

"I can't just leave them, father," Luke said softly. "They're my friends."

"I know, Luke. I've been in the same boat you've been in, Luke. I know how it feels to have to leave friends behind. I didn't deal with it too well and I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"Father, I'm sorry but I have to do this," Luke said softly. "They need me."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I'm going with you," he said.

"Stay here you must, Skywalker," Yoda said.

"I'm not letting my son do this by himself, Master Yoda," Anakin said getting to his feet. "If Luke's determined to go to Cloud City then I'm going with him."

Yoda sighed. "Stubborn you have always been, Skywalker," Yoda said. "Talk you out of this I cannot it would seem."

Anakin's lips turned into a wry grin. "Did you honestly think you would be able to talk us out of this?" he asked before he grew serious and added, "besides, I have a feeling I know who's behind this and there are some words I would like to exchange with him."

"No," Yoda said firmly slamming his gimer stick on the ground as he stood up. "If go with young Skywalker you do then avoid any confrontation you must. Not yet time it is."

"But..."

"_No 'buts' Anakin. Master Yoda's correct. It's not time. This is for Luke to handle, this is another test for him,_" Obi-Wan's voice said softly too low for Luke to hear.

"Are you coming with me, Father?" Luke asked breaking into the conversation.

Anakin closed his eyes before stretching out with the Force to see what the proper solution was. Immediately, it came to him and his eyes opened. "Yes, I'm going with you, son," he said.

* * *

Han glanced up as Chewbacca walked into the room with Threepio in pieces in a box. Leai noticed as well before she narrowed her eyes and sighed. "What a mess," she said. "Can you fix him?"

Chewbacca growled once in response before going to work to Threepio.

The doors slide open and Lando walked into the room before frowning. "Having trouble with your droid?" he asked.

"No trouble," Leia said flatly.

Lando examined Threepio for a long moment before he shook his head and stood up. "I came by to invite you all to dinner," he said. "I hope you will join me."

Han stood up. "Sounds good to me," he said.

"I don't like this," Leia murmured.

"Come on, Leia, it'll be fine," Han assured the former Alderaanian Princess.

Leia didn't like it but she merely nodded. "All right," she said before Han took her arm and followed Lando as he led the way out of the room. Chewbacca, leaving Threepio behind, followed him.

"So how were you able to keep the Empire away?" Han asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy," Lando admitted walking down the hallway. The two of them talked with each other until Lando brought up the Empire again as they neared the dining hall.

"I've just made a deal that'll keep the Empire out of here forever," Lando said before pressing the door release button and Han glanced sharply up when Darth Vader, himself, stood up at the other end of the dining hall. He immediately pulled out his blaster and began firing at Vader who blocked the blaster bolts before the blaster in Han's hand flew across the hall before landing in Vader's outstretched hand.

"We would be honored if you would join us," he said.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come out soon**

**Darth: what'll it cover?**

**Blaze: Anakin learning about Leia, Luke and Anakin's arrival on Bespin, a twist concerning Han and, maybe, Luke and Vader's duel**

**Darth: uh oh**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


End file.
